


Forgiveness

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Shawny was upset he didn't end with anyone, you happy now shawn?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt deals with the consequences of his prank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 6: Fair
> 
> Sequel to [this nonsense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8756287).

“Please?”

“No, you’re mean and not my friend anymore.”

Kurt whined, draping himself dramatically across the bar. “Shawneeeeeee.”

Shawn ignored him, pointedly turning away from Kurt, chin in the air.

Kurt sighed, stirring the ice in his old-fashioned with his finger.

Yeah, so his little prank on the bartender the other day wasn’t going away smoothly. Was it kind to encourage his friend and favorite bartender to ask for a man’s number knowing that man was married? And knowing that man was married to himself, Kurt? No, it wasn't kind. But it was _funny._

“Shawny I am a man of habit. You not forgiving me and being my friend anymore is really messing up my routine.”

Shawn pouted briefly in mock sympathy before turning his attention back to the women at the other end of the bar.

Kurt groaned, dropping his head back on the bar. He felt a familiar weight against his back before he heard Blaine settle next to him. “No progress?”

Kurt groaned again, leaning into him. “No. None.” He rolled his head onto Blaine’s shoulder as he rubbed over his back. “And you being here probably isn’t helping. Just reminds him why he’s mad at me.”

Blaine made a sympathetic sound in his throat as he continued to stroke over Kurt’s back. Kurt curled farther into him.

“Eugh.” Elliott crashed down in the stool on Kurt’s other side. “Do you guys always have to be so… Klaine all the time.”

Kurt snorted and Blaine tilted his head. “Have you been talking to Rachel?” he asked.

Kurt ignored his husband. “Oh, my sweet Starchild. Bitterness is not attractive on you.”

Elliott grunted, taking a long pull from his iced tea, finishing it. Blaine frowned. Kurt patted his knee.

“Another Long Island there for ya, Elliott?” Shawn sidled up to Elliott, not looking at Kurt.

Elliott glanced up, a slight smile on his face. “Nah, I think I’ll just have a coke.” He slid his glass across the bar. “Thanks.”

Shawn winked, taking the glass from Elliott. Their fingers brushed.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

“Hey, Shawn?” Kurt asked. “Will you be my friend again if I get you a date?”

Shawn barely deigned Kurt with a glance and an eye roll, filling up a clean glass with coke from the soda gun. “I am more than capable of getting my own dates.”

“Oh, I know. Of course I know! A stud like yourself.” Shawn snorted. Blaine squeezed his hand. _Little thick there, love_. “But anyway, I meant a date with someone who has the Kurt Seal of Approval. Since you couldn’t date the man who has the Ultimate Kurt Seal of Approval.” He bumped his shoulder gently into his husband, who bumped him back, grinning softly. “Only seems fair.”

Shawn looked at Kurt, disbelieving. “Seriously? That’s what you’re offering?”

Kurt shrugged his mouth. “You doubt me but I’ve already got someone lined up. Just tell me when.”

Shawn considered this, wiping out and cleaning Elliott’s glass. He raised an eyebrow but it was curious rather than damning. “Get me the date and I’ll think about it.”

Kurt nodded once, finishing off his drink. He didn’t slam the glass down like they did in the movies but it was a near thing.

He turned to Elliott, determinedly and dramatically. “Starchild. My son. Take the bartender out on a date.”

Elliott raised a single eyebrow.

Blaine dropped his head on Kurt’s shoulder, embarrassed.

Shawn immediately turned red. “Kurt, come o–”

“Okay,” Elliott answered.

Shawn snapped his head to him. “Wha– really?”

Elliott smiled, playing with the straw in his drink. “Yeah, why not? I’ve known you for a while. I like you. You’re cute.” He shrugged. “Let’s go out.”

Kurt splayed his hands, his grin smug.

Shawn looked from Kurt, to Elliott, to Blaine who was still laughing into Kurt’s shoulder.

After what seemed to be a heated internal argument, Shawn sighed, slapping his towel on the counter. “Yes,” he said to Elliott, then immediately turned and pointed into Kurt’s face. “Fuck you.”

Kurt just laughed as Shawn went to clock out with his bosses. Elliott smiled, watching him.

“What do I win?” Kurt asked him, clapping his hands in front of him, daintily.

Elliott sighed. “We can watch _Moulin Rouge_ for movie night on Thursday.”

Blaine’s head perked up. “Ooh, yay!” He and his husband exchanged a tiny high-five.

Elliott rolled his eyes as he finished his drink, Shawn coming around the counter so they could leave. “Yeah, well,” he put his glass down, throwing a wink to Kurt and Blaine before heading to meet Shawn at the door. “It’s only fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154145917060/forgiveness)


End file.
